Un recuerdo que se perdió
by merr63
Summary: Después de evitar la fusión prohibida, el mundo se olvidó de los digimons, ¿Qué será entonces? SECUELA ALTERNATIVA DE FUSION PROHIBIDA DE CIELOCRISS. Cap 2, listo
1. Personajes e Introducción

Holaaaaaaa a todos! Qué tal? Espero que So perfect. Okey, creo que ya me conocen, en caso de que no, soy la autora de "Viaje en Subte" y "Un viaje que cambió nuestras vidas" (Al cual por cierto debo subir el capítulo), todo con viaje, no? ajajjaja Bueno, hoy vengo con algo nuevo: Este fic es una secuela alternativa del fanfic **"Fusión Prohibida"** de la genia de **CieloCriss. **Ella hizo una secuela del fic, que es **"Memorias Borradas" **el cual les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo, igual que FP. Con el permiso de ella, hoy vengo aquí a ustedes a presentarles mi idea. Esto sería una continuación de Fusión Prohibida (No es obligatorio leerlo, pero se los recomiendo por dos cosas: 1, esta buenísimo y 2, para entender mejor). En el caso de que no quieran leerlo, les traigo los personajes. Ah! Otra cosa, los que leen mi fic Viaje que cambio nuestras vidas, hay un personaje creado por mi, que también será agregado a este: Azumi y sus dos hijos. No habrá grandes cambios con FP, pero si algunos con MB, el final será otro ;) Una cosita más: también se entremezcla con casi angeles (cuando no, yo), por si ven algo que les llame la atención. Ahora sí, los dejo con los personajes, más tarde, el primer cap! wiii! jajajajajajajaj

**ATENCIÓN: **Digimon, Casi Ángeles y la idea del fic no me pertenecen; son de Akiyoshi Hongo (Creo que era él), Cris Morena Group y CieloCriss respectivamente, el fic es solo para entretener.

* * *

**Hijos de los digielegidos:**

**Nombre: **Toshiro Sugiyama.

**Alias: **Toshi; Toshi-kun.

**Edad: **13 años.

**Padres: **Hikari Yagami y su padre murió. Su padrastro es TK a quien quiere muchísimo.

**Padrinos: **Taichi Yagami y Azumi Nikawa.

**Personalidad: **Es muy pacífico y agradable. Suele ser misterioso y oculta sus sentimientos. Su mejor amigo y ahora "hermano" es Seiyuro. Forma parte de los _Teen Angels_. Le encanta el ping-pong, pero por una apuesta perdida, ahora juega soccer. Está enamorado de Yuriko.

**Digimon: **Salamon.

**Emblema: **Luz.

**Alianzas: **_"Los dragones azules" _(Equipo de soccer); _"Teen Angels" _(banda musical); _"Niños elegidos"._

**Aspecto físico: **Cabello castaño oscuro corto, ojos rubíes, estatura media.

**Vestimenta: **Remera amarilla clara; pantalón azul y zapatillas negras.

**Nombre: **SeiyuroTakaishi.

**Alias: **Sei.

**Edad: **13 años.

**Padres: **Takeru Takaishi y su madre murió. Hijastro de Hikari.

**Padrinos: **Yamato Ishida y Miyako Inoue.

**Personalidad: **Es muy burlista y parlanchín. Es extrovertido, simpático y es tierno cuando se lo propone. Le encanta fastidiar a Doguen. Es el mejor amigo de Toshiro, pero le oculta que también gusta de Yuriko. Es el arquero del equipo de soccer. Se autoproclamó "líder" de los _Teen Angels_. Vive en su mundo de fantasías.

**Digimon: **Tokomon.

**Emblema:** Esperanza.

**Alianzas:** _"Los dragones azules" _(Equipo de soccer); _"Teen Angels" _(banda musical); _"Niños elegidos"._

**Aspecto físico: **Rubio de pelo un poco largo, alto, de ojos azules.

**Vestimenta: **Remera de dos tonos verdes; pantalón color hueso, medio gastado y zapatillas marrones.

**Nombre: **Kyosuke Motomiya.

**Alias: **Kyo; Kyo-san.

**Edad: **13 años.

**Padres: **Daisuke Motomiya y su madre es la mesera de uno de los restaurantes de su padre; su nombre es Makoto.

**Padrinos: **Ken Ichijouji y Sora Takenouchi.

**Personalidad:** Es algo atolondrado y se enoja con facilidad; no muestra que realmente puede ser alguien adorable y tierno. El capitán del equipo de soccer. Se lleva bien con todos, pero también tiene algunas discusiones con la mayoría. Está enamorado de Sunakoma. Forma parte de los _Teen Angels_, y por alguna extraña razón no le molesta que Sei sea el "líder". Anda muy acelerado por la vida.

**Digimon:** Demiveemon.

**Emblema: **Valor.

**Alianzas:** _"Los dragones azules" _(Equipo de soccer); _"Teen Angels" _(banda musical); _"Niños elegidos"._

**Aspecto físico: **Cabello oscuro parado como puerco-espín, ojos castaños, piel morena, de estatura algo baja.

**Vestimenta: **En la cabeza tiene unos googles heredados de su padres; remera azul oscuro con letras amarillas; pantalón medio rojizo y zapatillas negras con rojo.

**Nombre: **Hiromisu Nikawa.

**Alias: **Hiro; Hiro-kun.

**Edad: **14 años.

**Padres: **Azumi Nikawa y el origen de su padre es desconocido.

**Padrinos: **Joe Kido y Hikari Yagami.

**Personalidad:** Es el típico hermano celoso de los pretendientes de su hermana. Es divertido, gracioso y siempre está haciendo bromas a medio mundo. Forma parte del equipo de soccer y eso le encanta. Era atosigado por Kurumi, hasta que esta encontró un novio; cosa que le molestó bastante. Es el mayor del grupo.

**Digimon:** Terriermon.

**Emblema:** Tolerancia.

**Alianzas:** _"Los dragones azules" _(Equipo de soccer); _"Niños elegidos"._

**Aspecto físico: **Cabello castaño claro de corte normal, ojos verdes y alto.

**Vestimenta: **Remera blanca con número en rojo y una raya en cada manga (manga corta); jean azul oscuro; zapatillas negras y lleva muñequeras negras con rojo en ambos brazos.

**Nombre: **Doguen Kido.

**Alias:** Dog; Dog-kun.

**Edad: **12 años.

**Padres:** Joe Kido y Jun Motomiya.

**Padrinos: **Daisuke Motomiya y Sora Takenouchi.

**Personalidad: **Es muy sensible y llora con todo. Es el blanco de bromas de Sei. Es el "bebé llorón buchón". Odia que lo traten de eso y hace que llore más. Se asusta con facilidad. Le gusta el ajedrez y es el locutor de los partidos de soccer de sus amigos.

**Digimon:** Bukamon.

**Emblema: **Sinceridad.

**Alianzas:** _"Club de ajedrez"; "Niños elegidos"._

**Aspecto físico: **Pelo azulado, ojos negros tapados por anteojos de estatura baja.

**Vestimenta: **La de típico "nerd".

**Nombre: **Kurumi Ichijouji.

**Alias: **Kurumi-kun; Kuru.

**Edad:** 14 años.

**Padres:** Ken Ichijouji y Miyako Inoue.

**Padrinos: **Takeru Takaishi y Azumi Nikawa.

**Personalidad:** Es creída, narcisista y le encanta mostrarles a las chicas del grupo sus defectos. Está de novia con un chico mayor que ella, Matsuo; cosa que hace rabiar a Hiromisu, a quien perseguía antes. Es la hermana mayor de Zet y Satoru. No quiere admitir que le gusta el grupo de sus amigos, _Teen Angels_.

**Digimon:** Poromon

**Emblema:** Pureza.

**Alianzas:** _"Niños elegidos"; "Club de electrónica"; "Las populares" _(Su grupo de amigas engreídas en la escuela).

**Aspecto físico: **Pelo negro, muy largo y lacio, ojos miel con anteojos, estatura alta.

**Vestimenta: **Camisa ajustada color fucsia claro, con una falda híper-corta de jean y sandalias con un poco de tacón color negras, se pone un sombrero fucsia algo más oscuro.

**Nombre: **Sunakoma Nikawa.

**Alias:** Suna; Suna-chan; Sun; Sun-chan.

**Edad:** 13 años.  
**Padres:** Azumi Nikawa y su padre es de origen desconocido. Le encantaría que Izzy lo fuese.

**Padrinos: **Cody Hida y Mimi Tachikawa.

**Personalidad: **Es alegre, divertida y vive feliz de la vida. Esta en el equipo de soccer, puesto que se divierte con sus amigos, quienes también están en él. Siempre se la ve sonriendo, salvo en algún caso de extremo sufrimiento. Le encantaría tener un padre y el recuerdo de no tener uno la atormenta. Aunque no lo admita, le gusta Kyosuke.

**Digimon:** Yaamon.

**Emblema:** Paz.

**Alianzas:** _"Los dragones azules" _(Equipo de soccer); _"Teen Angels" _(banda musical); _"Niños elegidos"; _

**Aspecto físico: **Cabello castaño claro ondulado con flequillo al centro, ojos verdes y estatura media.

**Vestimenta: **Remera rayada verde y blanca con estampa negra; short negro; botas color marrón oscuro casi negro.

**Nombre: **Taiki Yagami.

**Alias: **Taik.

**Edad: **11 años.

**Padres: **Taichi Yagami. Su madre era una prostituta, con la que se enrolló una vez Tai.

**Padrinos: **Yamato Ishida y Hikari Yagami.

**Personalidad:** Es muy inocente, pero es bastante extrovertido y pícaro. Heredo de Tai todas las ideas de hacer locuras. No ve la hora de cumplir 11 para entrar en el equipo de soccer de sus amigos. Su mejor amiga es May, sin saber que gusta de ella y viceversa. Quiere mucho a Osen y la sobreprotege.

**Digimon:** Koromon.

**Emblema:** Unión.

**Alianzas:** _"Niños elegidos"._

**Aspecto físico:** Cabello alborotado color café, igual que sus ojos. De estatura baja y piel morena.

**Vestimenta:** Remera celeste con una raya azul oscuro cruzándola y una estrella arriba de esta; short café y tenis blancos.

**Nombre: **Mayumi Ishida.

**Alias: **May.

**Edad: **11 años.

**Padres: **Sora Takenouchi y Yamato Ishida (Actualmente divorciados).

**Padrinos: **Taichi Yagami y Mimi Tachikawa.

**Personalidad: **Es muy machista, callada, antipática, sarcástica casi todo el tiempo. No le gusta hacer cosas de niñas, y cuando las hace, es porque sus amigas la obligaron. Le gusta juntarse con los chicos y con Suna, a quien admira muchísimo. Le gusta malcriar a su digimon, más a su hermano lo trata con indiferencia. Tardó en darse cuenta que siente algo por su amigo de toda la vida: Taiki. Se vio muy afectada ante el divorcio de sus padres.

**Digimon: **Pyokomon.

**Emblema: **Amistad.

**Alianzas: **_"Niños elegidos"; _

**Aspecto físico:** Cabello rubio hasta los hombros, ojos azules y estatura un poco más que la de Taiki.

**Vestimenta:** Remera rosa; bermuda azul y tenis negros.

**Nombre: **Osen Izumi.

**Alias: **O-chan.

**Edad: **10 años.

**Padres: **Koushiro Izumi y Yue Izumi (Muerta).

**Padrinos: **Joe Kido y Sora Takenouchi.

**Personalidad: **Es callada, muy inteligente y curiosa al igual que su padre. Prefiere reservar sus sentimientos hacia los demás. Sufre de asma, lo que le trae muchas angustias y problemas. Le encanta explicarle el funcionamiento de las cosas a Kotaro, el pequeño del grupo. Ella daría su vida por los demás. Es compañera de Taiki y May, por ser más inteligente que los de su edad.

**Digimon: **Motimon.

**Emblema: **Conocimiento.

**Alianzas: **_"Niños elegidos"; "Club computacional"._

**Aspecto físico:** Cabello lacio pelirrojo igual al de Izzy, hasta los hombros, ojos negros, pequeña de altura y cuerpo.

**Vestimenta:** Vestido verde mente por arriba de una camiseta verde claro; zapatos negros y una bincha a juego con el vestido.

**Nombre: **Kotaro Ishida.

**Alias: **Kotty.

**Edad: **7 años.

**Padres: **Sora Takenouchi y Yamato Ishida (Actualmente divorciados).

**Padrinos: **Takeru Takaishi y Miyako Inoue.

**Personalidad:** Es el más pequeño del grupo. Es muy tierno y sensible. Es inocente para muchos aspectos de la vida. Es malcriado por su "primas". Le encanta jugar a la pelota con Taiki, Sei y Kyo. Ve a Matt, su padre, como el más grandísimo héroe. Siempre le lleva la contraria a su hermana, pero porque quiere que ella le ponga más atención. Pero lo que más le gusta es escuchar cantar a los _Teen Angels_, para el son la mejor banda del mundo. No sabe que sus padres se divorciaron.

**Digimon:** Tsunomon.

**Emblema:** Amor.

**Alianzas:** _"Niños elegidos"._

**Aspecto físico:** Cabello café-rojizo (Como el de Sora), piel un poco más oscura que la de su hermana, pequeño de altura y cachetón (No mucho, sino como un nene normal).

**Vestimenta:** Jardinero color verde sobre una remera amarilla y zapatillas blancas.

**Nombre: **Benjamin Tachikawa.

**Alias: **Ben.

**Edad: **11 años.

**Padres: **Mimi Tachikawa y Michael (Separados; nunca se casaron).

**Padrinos: **Koushiro Izumi y Azumi Nikawa.

**Personalidad: **Es muy terco, berrinchudo, histérico y seco. Se lleva mal con casi todo el grupo, sin decir que no los ve muy a menudo (Vive en EEUU), al mudar a Japón, su relación con ellos irá mejorando. Le gusta generar conflictos y se cree el dios supremo del universo. Va a una escuela privada para hombres y se refiere a los demás niños del equipo como "insectos".

**Digimon: **Tanemon.

**Emblema: **Perseverancia.

**Alianzas: **_"Niños elegidos"._

**Aspecto físico:** Cabello castaño hasta los hombros, ojos color miel, tamaño normal y delgado. Según él, es el más lindo de todos.

**Vestimenta:** Pantalón color claro; buzo canguro amarronado y tenis marrones.

**Nombre: **Yuriko Hida.

**Alias:** Yuri.

**Edad:** 12 años.

**Padres:** Iori y Hiromi Hida.

**Padrinos: **Koushiro Izumi y Mimi Tachikawa.

**Personalidad:** Es muy dulce y bondadosa. Practica kempo, igual que su padre. Es algo reservada y callada, a pesar de las insistencias de Suna (Su mejor amiga) de abrirse a todos. Es parte de los _Teen Angels_. Le gusta dar consejos. A pesar de todo, está confundida sobre a quien quiere de los tres miembros masculinos de la banda. Es muy servicial y atenta con todos

**Digimon:** Upamon.

**Emblema:** Igualdad.

**Alianzas:** _"Los dragones azules" _(Equipo de soccer); _"Teen Angels" _(banda musical); _"Niños elegidos"; "Academia Juvenil de Kempo"._

**Aspecto físico:** Cabello lacio color marrón oscuro, ojos verdes y altura notable.

**Vestimenta:** Vestido lila, con una camisa blanca por debajo. Zapatos negros y medias blancas. Según Kurumi, se viste como monja.

**Nombre: **Zetaro Ichijouji.

**Alias: **Zet.

**Edad: **10 años.

**Padres: **Ken Ichijouji y Miyako Inoue.

**Padrinos: **Daisuke Motomiya y Hikari Yagami.

**Personalidad:** Es el hijo intermedio del matrimonio Ichijouji. Es muy infantil, tierno y atento. Le encanta espiar a los más grandes para saber que traman. Su pasión es dibujar. Quiere mucho a su hermana y no le gusta que sea tan agrandada.

**Digimon: **Minomon.

**Emblema:** Bondad.

**Alianzas: **_"Niños elegidos"._

**Aspecto físico: **Ojos azules, cabello lila (Como su mamá), altura media.

**Vestimenta: **Camiseta violeta claro; pantalón verde claro y zapatillas negras.

**Digielegidos**

**- Taichi "Tai" Yagami (Diplomático):** Es padre de Taiki, como saben, se enrolló con una prostituta y de ahí salió el angelito Yagami. Pero! Habrá algo ue le cambiará la vida.

**- Takeru "TK" Takaishi (novelista): **Se casó con Hikari y esperan un baby que será MUUY importante en la historia. Ahora están planeado todo para irse a vivir al hogar "Yagami-Izumi" próximamente Takaishi.

**- Hikari "Kari" Yagami (Maestra jardinera): **Historia igual a la de TK. Está embarazada de 8 meses.

**- Sora Takenouchi (Diseñadora): **Divorciada, pero aún ama a Matt, ¿Qué pasará aquí? Nadie sabe

**- Mimi Tachikawa (Chef de un programa de TV): **Se muda a Japón con su Benji y alguien más. Gran secreto que ocultó a sus amigos, se develará pronto.

**- Joe Kido (Médico): **Se casó con Jun Motomiya (:O) y es el padre de Doguencito, nada raro, por ahora.

**- Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi (Científico, investigador): **Vive con los Yagami y es feliz con su hijita Osen, hasta que algo le cambiará la vida.

**- Azumi Nikawa (Profesora de literatura): **Este es el personaje que cree yo. El padre de sus hijos, alias su ex-esposo (O eso creemos) es desconocido. Era la novia de Izzy en su juventud, hasta se iban a casar! su digi es wizardmon y su emblema el de la paz.

**- Yamato "Matt" Ishida (Astronauta y por ahí músico): **Se divorció de Sora y vive en dpto a unas calles. Aún la ama, pero... ¿Estarán juntos otra vez?

**- Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya (Dueño de una cadena de restaurants): **Se casó con Makoto, vive feliz, pero, lamentablemente, aún siente algo por Kari, cosa que su esposa detecta ¿Qué pasará?

**- Miyako "Yolei" Inoue (Ama de casa): **Es la mamá de los dos de arriba y de Satoru, un angelito. Se casó con Ken, a quien ama enormemente.

**- Ken Ichijouji (Policía):** Lo hacen investigar cosas muy raras, pero el sospecha que se trata de las cosas que alguna vez olvidó.

**- Cody "Iori" Hida (Abogado): **Su mujer es Hiromi y viven felices con Yuri. Peero, algo hará que ese equilibrio se desequilibre, ¿Qué será?

* * *

Espero no haberlos confundido mucho, amigos míos. Ojalá les guste! Como ven, hay cosas distintas, como que Mimi e Izzy no están casados, o que Min aún no nació. Sora y Matt no volvieron (Por ahora) aunque sea Taiora, este fic será Sorato.

Recuerden que esto trata de que después de evitar la fusión prohibida, el mundo se olvidó de los digimon ¿Qué pasará entonces? Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, espero que lo lean!

UN BESOOO


	2. Cap 1: Vacaciones de Verano

**ATENCIÓN: **Digimon, Casi Ángeles y la idea del fic no me pertenecen; son de Akiyoshi Hongo (Creo que era él), Cris Morena Group y CieloCriss respectivamente, el fic es solo para entretener.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Vacaciones de Verano.

- ¡Tai, Taiki, vengan a desayunar! - Apuró Kari mientras preparaba el desayuno. Toshiro y Osen ya estaban desayunando, al igual que Izzy que prácticamente solo estaba con su antigua laptop (Cabe aclarar que vivían juntos, TK estaba en proceso de mudanza para ir a la casa). Solamente faltaban su hermano y sobrino, quienes también vivían ahí- ¡Taiki, despiértate!

- Ya voy, ya voy - Apareció el pequeño tallándose los ojos-. No apures tanto tía Kari, es muy temprano aún.

- ¿Temprano? ¡Es tardísimo, Taik! - Opinó Toshi. Él y Osen ya estaban listos- Ya vendrán Hiro y Suna y llegaremos tarde una vez más.

- Sólo me falta cambiarme y desayunar - Corrió a la habitación que tenía compartida con Toshiro-.

- ¡Y asearte, Taiki! ¡No lo olvides! ¡TAI! - Le gritó. Tai salió arrastrando los pies de la habitación-.

- ¿Qué pasa, qué pasa? - Tallándose los ojos. Izzy rió por lo parecido que era a su hijo- ¿Qué no ven que estaban durmiendo?

- Prepara a Taiki, hermano. Ya llegarán los Nikawa a buscarlos y - Fue interrumpida por el timbre- ¡Ahí va!

Kari abrió la puerta y se encontró con una joven sonriente de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes, atrás de ella estaba su hermano, de características similares, a diferencia de la altura, aunque no era mucha.

- Buenos días, tía Kari, - Luego se dirigió al enorme vientre de su tía- Hola Min-chan ¿Cuando nacerás? - Rió- ¿Los chicos están listos? - Interrogó la menor, Sun-.

- Eh, la verdad no - Agregó algo divertida-.

- Apuesto a qué es Taiki - Intervino Hiromisu, el mayor de los hijos de Azumi-.

- Si - Rió-. Pasen ¿Ya desayunaron?

- Sí, gracias - Pasaron. Vió a Toshi y corrió a saludarle- ¿Qué tal Toshi-kun? - Sentándose a su lado- Osen, tío Izzy, buenos días - Saludó-.

- ¿Qué onda? - Su hermano la imitó-.

- Hola Sun-chan, Hiro-kun. Sun ¿Ya sabes si tocaremos en la fiesta? - Preguntó-.

- ¡Si! Me llamaron hace un rato diciendo que debemos estar en el Blue House Party el sábado que viene a las 20:00 hs. Hay que elegir uno de estos días para la prueba de sonido- Se llevó una mano a la frente- Lo malo es que tenemos poco para practicar.

- Hoy acaba la escuela ¡No más al fin! - Comentó con alegría-.

- ¡Genial! - Dijo la pequeña Osen- ¿Podré ir? - Entusiasmada-.

- Claro, O-chan. Todos están invitados. - Kari apareció despidiéndose de alguien por teléfono. Les comunicó feliz la noticia- ¿Quién era, mamá?

- Era Mimi. Y... - La interrumpió su sobrina postiza-.

- No me digas que ella y el principito vendrán ¿O si? - Con cara de "Hay, no"-.

- ¡Si! Los podrán ver tocar. - Sonríe. Los miembros de la banda (Léase Toshi y Sun) se golpean la cabeza contra la mesa- De seguro a Mimi le encantará.

- Estoy seguro que a tía Mimi sí, pero "Benji" - Con voz femenina- nos llamará insectos y nos insultará. Es un niñito engreído.

- Taiki, no seas tan drástico. Benji... quiero decir, Ben, es bueno.

- Como tú digas, tía Kari - Saltó de su silla- ¿Vamos, chicos?

- Si, primero ve a cambiarte - Lo regañó divertido Hiromisu- te esperamos afuera.

- ¡No me tardo! - Corrió hacia su habitación-.

Osen, los hermanos Nikawa y Toshiro salieron y lo esperaron al lado del elevador. Pasados 15 minutos, llegó el descendiente de Tai.

- Pensé que no ibas a demorarte - Rió Sun-. Vamos que llegamos tarde.

- ¡Pero si es el último día de clases, mujer! - Bromeó su hermano- A quien le importa si llegamos tarde.

- Si tampoco he demorado tanto - Con carita inocente- es que mi papá tardó en levantarse y quería decirle adiós. - Subieron adentro- Sun-chan debes estar muy feliz, entrarás a la secundaria. - Dijo Taiki con un aire de envidia- ¡Yo quiero ir!

- Pero ¿No es raro que todos tus amigos allí sean varones? Digo, Yuri es un año menor y Kurumi uno mayor - Dijo la pequeña Osen-.

- Pues, no es raro, si todos ellos son tus amigos - Respondió-.

- Si, claro. Al igual que Kyo, el también es tu "amigo" - Se burló Taiki. Suna se enrojeció-.

- Claro que si, solo es mi amigo - Los presentes revolearon los ojos, a excepción de Hiromisu, quien tenía un arranque de celos muy notable-.

La escuela de Odaiba quedaba solo a 3 calles. Los pequeños siempre se juntaban para ir. En el camino encontraban a Doguen, ya que le daba miedo ir sólo. Retiraron al pequeño de su casa, quien ya pensó que les había pasado algo por su demora.

Ya en la puerta de la escuela, estaban todos sus amigos esperándolos, a excepción de Kotty, pero eso se debía a que él aún iba al jardín de niños; tampoco estaba Kurumi, porque se hallaba con sus "otras" amigas, al igual que Hiro que se fue directamente con los de la secundaria. Al año entrante, ya todos estarían en la escuela. Sun aprovechó y se trepó a la espalda de Kyo.

- ¡Kyo-san! ¡Adivina la noticia que traigo! - Kyo la tomó de las piernas para que no cayera-.

- A ver, dime - Riendo- que la verdad quiero saberlo.

- ¡Los Teen tocarán mañana en la fiesta de egresados! - La miró atónito. Sei y Yuri quedaron igual-.

- ¿¡EN SEERIOO!? - Preguntaron al unísono el hijo de Davis y el de TK-.

- ¡Si! Así que hay que prepararse. - Intervino Toshi- Ah y otra noticia. Mimi y cierto príncipe vienen de visita.

- ¡Hay, no! No soporto a "Benji" - Con comillas en el aire- ¿Por qué tiene que venir?

- Son vacaciones, May, tía Mimi siempre viene - Aclaró Osen-.

- Bien, al menos habrá alguien a quien molestar. - Se burló Sei- Toshi, Suna y Kyo ¡Vamos! Que la ceremonia comienza y tenemos que ponernos las camisetas para que las firmen.

- ¿Yo podré firmarlas? - Preguntó ilusionado Taiki. Ya tenía planeado que escribirle a cada amigo-.

- Claro, primito. A la hora de las firmas, te llamaremos. Eh - Se dirigió a la parejita feliz- ¿Se van a soltar o qué? - Suna se bajó rápidamente de los brazos de Kyo y se sonrojaron ambos- No importa, vamos que se hace tarde.

Los cuatro futuros adolescentes de secundaria, desaparecieron del lugar, dejando solos a los de primaria. Juntos entraron al establecimiento.

- ¡Yo ya quiero ir a la secundaria! - Se quejó Zetaro Ichijouji- No quiero ser pequeño. Además todos ustedes entraran antes que yo y quedaré solo.

- Tampoco tan solo. Kotty también estará, aunque será mucho más pequeño - Trató de alentar a su amigo- Sólo será un año. Lo mismo nos seguiremos viendo.

- ¡Pero no será lo mismo! - Lloriqueó-.

- Bueno, no pensemos en eso - Admitió Taiki-. Hay que pensar que sorpresa les daremos a los chicos por graduarse.

- ¡Si! Eso - Intervino May- ¿Y si les hacemos una fiesta sorpresa?

- Sería una gran idea. Hoy a la noche en mi casa ¿Qué les parece? Yo les avisó a papá y a los tíos para que nos ayuden a organizar.

- ¡Genial, Yuri! Y podríamos hacerles un regalo de felicitaciones ¿No? Ellos no serán como Kurumi - Habló el menor de los presentes-.

- Si, Kurumi fue muy mala - Opinó Osen- ¡Esperen! ¡Ya se que podemos hacer! Vengan - Se juntaron en círculo juntando las cabezas y empezaron a hablar-.

Mientras los futuros graduados, ya estaban vestidos con sus camisetas blancas.

- ¿A qué hora nos firman? - Preguntó Sei- Hagámoslo ahora, así seamos los primeros en firmarnos entre nosotros.

- ¡Gran idea, Sei! - Sacó un bolígrafo violeta oscuro de sus botas, el celular lo traía prendido con un gancho a las botas también- Yo empiezo.

La única chica presente, le firmó primero a Sei, y le escribió: _"Amigo, te amo muchísimo, eres mucho para mí, no cambies NUNCA ¿Me oíste? Te quiero tal cual eres. Acuérdate que siempre estaré para lo que necesites. Te ama, Sun"._

Su "hermano del alma", Toshi, escribió: _"Mi querido Sei: cuanto tiempo hace que nos conocemos, pfffffff muchísimo, así como también te quiero, muchísimo.. La verdad, tengo la mayor de la suerte, al tenerte como hermano. Toshiro S."_

Y por último le firmó Kyo: _"Querido amigo/rival, es chiste, eres mi amigo, más que eso, eres como mi hermano. A pesar que de jóvenes nuestros papás tenían sus "asuntos", aún así te quiero mucho. Por suerte, ahora entre todos está todo más que bien. Ah y ¡Felicidades, Sei! Acabaste la primaria, jaja, Kyo"._

Luego Sei agarró una lapicera negra y entre la espalda y el frente le firmó a ella: _"Sony-chan, te adoro muchísisimo. Eres una de las cosas más importantes que tengo, la verdad aún no puedo creer que la niña que fuiste, hoy es una hermosa señorita. TE AMO HERMANA, porque sí, eres mi hermana. Sei"._

Toshi le escribió: _"Princesita: ¡Felicidades! Ya eres toda una señorita adolescente. Te comunico que te amo con toda mi alma, hermanita, eres una persona muuuuuy especial y no dejes de serlo nunca. Toshiro S."_

- ¡Ahora a Toshi! - Se acercó a Toshi, mientras ella le firmaba a la altura del pecho, Sei le firmaba la espalda, al igual que Kyo-.

Lo que Sei escribió fue: _"Hermano del alma: Quiero que sepas que te tengo demasiado cariño, te adoro demasiado, bro. Pensar que nos conocemos desde que nacimos y hoy, juntos terminamos de ser niños. No quiero que cambies tu personalidad porque eres una gran persona. Te quiero muchísimo, Sei"._

Kyo le escribió: _"Toshi-kun, te quiero muchísimo, así tal cual eres, nadie quiere que cambies. Es difícil pensar que hace tan poco tiempo éramos unos niños traviesos y ahora somos ya adolescentes, tenemos banda y todo. Bueno, me despido porque te lleno la remera, Kyo"._

Y Suna le firmó: _"TOSHII MI AMOR, hermanito de mi alma, te amo muchísimo, eres una personita hermosa y es por eso que te tengo tanto aprecio. Espero que nos toque estar juntos el año que viene. TE AMA, Sun"._

Había llegado el turno que le firmen a Kyo, la primera en hacerlo, fue la señorita presente: _"Mi Kyo-san: TE AMO DEMASIADO, quiero que eso lo sepas, aunque ya te lo haya dicho ¿No? jaja soy algo repetitiva, igual no me importa, te lo voy a decir hasta que sea el fin del mundo. No quiero que cambies esa personalidad atolondrada y loca que tienes, como tampoco quiero que borras tu hermosa sonrisa. Te amo, Sun"._

Luego le tocó a Sei: _"Google-boy: eh, te comunico que aunque seamos "rivales" (en broma no más, sabes que te quiero), eres mi hermano, y es por eso que lo somos, los hermanos suelen pelearse. Te quiero mucho mucho bro, un saludazo, tu bro: Sei, el grande"._

Toshi fue el último en escribirle una dedicatoria: _"Kyo, que decirte que no te haya dicho ¿Eh? que eres mi otro hermano, mi amigo. Eres mucho y sabes que te quiero igual. Ah, y otra cosa ¡Acelera los trámites con tú-sabes-quien! chiste, chiste jaja. Toshiro S."_

- Listo, creo que terminamos - Dijo Sei observándose con cariño la remera firmada por sus amigos-.

- ¡Alto! Falta que le firme a Suna - Admitió el hijo de Davis-.

- ¿Y qué esperas? ¡Hazlo! - Ordenó el rubio-.

El moreno se acercó a la castaña y con una lapicera negra, le dedicó: _"Sun-chan: Sabes, que además de tenerte DEMASIADO aprecio, te amo muchísimo. Nos conocemos desde antes de nacer y creo que desde allí que es que te amo tanto. La verdad, no puedo creer que tenga los mejores amigos que hayan pisado el planeta, incluyéndote primera. Te ama con toda su alma, Kyo._

_P/d: Quizá esto con el tiempo, después se borre, pero el amor con el que lo hice, no se borra con nada"._

- Listo - Dijo levantándose. La castaña quiso ver pero Kyo la detuvo- ¡No lo mires ahora! Me daría pena que lo hagas.

- Bien, lo veré al llegar a casa - Sonriéndole, así se miraron dulcemente por unos momentos-.

- Eh - Interrumpiendo nuestro querido rubio- Vamos, que nos tienen que firmar todos y después hay que cambiarse para recibir los diplomas.

- Si - Contestaron al unísono, algo apenados-.

Fueron hacia donde estaban los más chicos, que los esperaban ansiosos con una lapicera en mano cada uno.

- ¡Ahí vienen! - Alertó Taiki y corrió- Yo te firmo primero, Toshi.

- Yo a Sei - Pidió su rubia prima mientras se ubicaba para firmar la camiseta que ya tenía varias marcas-.

- ¡Yo a Kyo! - Comunicó Zetaro-.

- Y claro que yo se lo haré a mi mejor amiga - Dijo la hija del menor de los digi-elegidos, acomodándose para hacerle una larga dedicatoria a su amiga, con una birome color fucsia-.

- Después seguimos nosotros - Se quejó Osen, señalándose a ella y a Doguen-.

- Y los mayores también - Comentó el hermano de la futura graduada, quien llegaba junto a Kurumi, que parecía que desfilaba por los pasillos del lugar-. Quiero escribirle algo a mi hermanita - Pellizcándole una de las mejillas- ¿No que sí, sister?

- Si, si, como quieras - Sin mirarlo, observando atentamente lo que su mejor amiga le escribía en el hombro- A ver que me puso my best friend - Comienza a leer-.

Todos se acercaron a ver lo que Yuri había escrito: _"Amiga, aún no puedo creer que ya entres a la secundaria. Yo, una nena todavía. Aún así quiero que sepas que SIEMPRE pero SIEMPRE vamos a ser las mejores amigas. Sabes que te amo muchísimo y que siempre voy a estar ahí para acompañarte, en las buenas y en las malas. Te deseo lo mejor; Yuri"._

- ¡Amigaaaaaa! - La abrazó- Gracias, y tienes razón, siempre vamos a ser amigas - Sacudiéndole la larga melena. Era casi de la misma altura, Suna le llevaba unos 4 cm-.

- Sun - Habló Taiki con voz inocente- ¿Puedo seguir yo?

- ¡Claro que sí, mi amor! - Se agachó para llegar a la altura del niño de 10 y el comenzó a escribir-.

Mientras Taiki le dedicaba algo a su amiga, mientras Kurumi le firmaba a Toshi, el se leía lo que su primo Taiki le había escrito: _"Querido primo Toshi: Bueno, antes que nada te quiero felicitar porque ya eres todo un hombre, ya entras a la escuela para niños mayores. Te quiero mucho mucho, tu primo Taiki"._

Así siguieron un rato más, firmándoles las camisetas a los mayores con cosas como "Te amo", "Siempre estoy", "Felicidades", entre otras.

* * *

- ¡Mami apresúrate que quiero ver la graduación de mi primo Sei y los chicos! - Gritaba un pequeñito de cabello naranja a su mamá quien aún se cambiaba-.

- Cariño, el acto comienza en 2 horas - Comentó divertida la mamá-.

- Vamos, mami. Es que quiero verlos antes. - Luego volteó algo tímido- ¿Y también les podré tirar harina y esas cosas? ¡Siempre he querido hacerlo!

- Kotty... - Lo regañó divertida, la portadora del amor, Sora-.

- ¡Vamos, mami! Sólo un puñadito al primo Sei. Si quieres a los demás les tiro sólo lodo - Le puso una mirada regañona, pero sin quitar su sonrisa- Está bien, está bien - Hizo puchero-.

- Bien, Kotty, podrás tirarles un pequeño pero pequeño - Hizo con la mano el signo de pequeño- puñadito de harina ¿Si?

- ¡Si! - Saltó feliz- ¡Ahora cámbiate, mami, quiero ir rápido! - La empujó como pudo a la habitación mientras ella se reía- Por cierto ¿A qué hora viene papi? - Con la carita ilusionada-.

- Uh - Dudosa- Irá directamente allá.

- ¡Genial! - Saltó de alegría- ¡Hace mucho que no veo a papi! Todo esto de la luna lo tiene muy ocupado ¿Verdad, mami? - Sora pensó "Que inocencia la de los niños..."-.

- Si, claro que si - Triste- Ahora iré a cambiarme e iremos a casa de tía Yolei para que vayamos juntos ¿Te parece?

- Claro que si, le mostraré a mis tíos mi nuevo truco de magia. - Sonriendo- Mami ¿Puedo ver tele mientras tanto?

- Por supuesto.

Dicho esto, el pequeño corrió hasta el sofá, se acomodó en él y se puso a ver dibujos animados. Durante algunos segundos, Sora admiró lo hermoso y tierno que era su hijo, mientras una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujaba en su rostro.

* * *

- Me hace calor con este estúpido traje - Mientras buscaba algún orificio para que le entrara el aire por su larga túnica de egresados, con sombrero y todo-.

- Ya cállate, Sei - Lo regañó la única dama presente-.

- Si, Sei, a todo tienes que buscarle el defecto - Regañó Toshi-.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! - Ofendido- Lo que pasa es que ustedes son demasiado perfectos como para quejarse.

- Sesese - Golpeándole la cabeza rápido varias veces-. Bien hay que irnos, mi apellido está pronto. Ya van en la "L" - Comentó el mayor de los 4, por unos meses-.

- Y justo después de ti sigo yo. Vamos que no quiero llegar tarde a recibir mi diploma - Empujó a sus amigos hacia las escaleras en donde muchos estaban formados y cada uno se ubicó donde debía-.

Mientras en los asientos, los tíos se ubicaban en sus respectivos asientos.

- ¡Hay, hoy mi hijito se hace adulto! - Sonrió feliz Kari- Voy a grabar el momento.

- Ay, Kari-chan, no cambias más. - Rió su amiga quien ya tenía la cámara en mano para fotografiar a su hija y sobrinos- ¿Qué rápido pasa el tiempo, verdad?

- Si - Suspiró-. Parece ayer cuando eran unos angelitos de 7 años.

- Si y que traviesos angelitos - Comentó una voz conocida por todos, a las espaldas de las dos señoras-. Si mal no recuerdo, eran casi demonios.

- Habla por Kyo, mi Sei es un ángel - Reprendió el rubio Takaishi recién llegado-.

- Sesese - Realizando el mismo gesto que su hijo, ya vemos a quien salió Kyo-.

- Teekie, pero si Sei es el más terrible de todos. No te voy a negar que mi hija es tremenda, pero Sei le gana por abandono - Rió-.

- ¡Agh! Ya que, es verdad, mi Sei es bastante "travieso" - Haciendo comillas con los dedos-. A su edad nosotros éramos peores.

- Querrás decir que yo era peor - Lo corrigió-. Sólo por mi mente se cruzaría la idea de hacerse rastas.

- No te quedaban tan mal, Az-chan. Eran... originales - Terminó Daisuke-.

- Si tú dices. - Revoleó los ojos- Espero que mi Sun no cometa ese GRAVE error. Creo además que Kurumi reaccionaría peor que Mimi cuando las vió.

- Jajajajaja, - Kari soltó una carcajada- Mimi estaba histérica. Decía que su amiga parecía una delincuente juvenil.

- Pues, en cierto sentido, lo era. Digamos que hacerse rastas y volar autos no ayuda mucho - En tono inocente- ¡Miren! Es Tai con los Ichijouji - Los señaló, tratando de sacar el tema de su "rebeldía juvenil"-.

- ¡Hey! - Los llamó el ex-google boy-.

- Que tal, chicos. - Saludó Tai acercándose-.

- Al fin despertaste. Creíamos que no vendrías - Argumentó su hermana-.

- Si, eh verás... - Miró a Ken- Pasa que Ken y Yolei me pasaron a buscar y me sacaron arrastrando de la cama.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA - Comenzaron a reír los cuatros primeros-.

- ¡No creí que el "Gran Taichi" fuera dominado por Yolei - La mencionada sonreía victoriasa, Tai no tanto-.

- Si, si, ríete lo que quieras, Davis - Se sentó ofendido- ¡Oigan, miren! - Observando el escenario- ¡Ahí entra Kyo!

Daisuke rápidamente se puso de pie y cuando su hijo recibió el diploma, aplaudió y silbó por su hijo. Seguido de él, entró torpemente la hija de su compañera, quien al agarrar su diploma gritó como loca. Fue corriendo hacía Kyo y se trepó a él, los dos estaban como locos por haberse graduado.

- ¡Lo logramos, Kyo-san! ¡Nos graduamos! - Chilló feliz-.

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Aún no lo creo! - Se les sumó su amigo, el rubio Takaishi, quien se colgó de sus dos amigos-.

- ¡Ya somos 3, tortolitos! - En vez de sonrojarse, rieron ante el chiste, la verdad, nada arruinaría su día, o eso es lo que ellos creían-.

- ¡4! ¡Lo hicimos, amigos! - Apareció de repente, Toshi, quien era el último de la lista-.

- ¡SIIIIIII! - Gritaron al unísono mientras lanzaban al aire sus sombreros de egresados-.

Un rato después, todos habían ido a saludarles. Les daban regalos pequeños (El más grande se venía después), los abrazaban, se sacaban miles de fotos, los grababan, etc. Cuando salieron del establecimiento, ninguno de los 4 se imaginaba lo que le esperaba.

- ¡Wiiiiii, está es para ti, primo Sei! - Dijo Kotty, antes de estrellarle un huevo en la cabeza. Todos comenzaron a reír-.

- ¡No te rías, que para ti también hay! - Yuri había mostrado su lado travieso y vació en la cabellera amarronada de su amiga, un paquete de harina, dejándola totalmente blanca- JAJAJAJA, ¡Pareces anciana!

- ¡Kyo, Toshi! - Voltearon a Taiki que los llamaba, quien automáticamente los embarró con dos bombitas de pintura- jajajajajajaja - Rió burlonamente-.

Acto seguido harina, huevos, salsa, pintura, aceite, mayonesa, crema de leche, helado derretido, barro, papelitos y más cosas, fueron lanzadas a los recién graduados. No había ninguno que se salvara, hasta los no graduados terminaron sucios. Les habían cortado pedazos de ropa, le quitaron los zapatos y más cosas. Se habían compadecido de al menos no cortarles el cabello, pero lo tenían planeado.

Después de unos 20 minutos lanzando cosas, sus amigos terminaron hechos una mugre.

- ¡QUE ASCO! - Se quejó la mujercita- ¡Desgraciados! ¡Miren como me dejaron! - Mirándose con asco- Ya van a ver cuando se egresen.

- Tranquila, lady, todo esta bien - Sei la abrazó por el costado, digamos que de tan sucios que estaban los dos, no les importaba si lo hacían un poco más-. Hay que divertirse, ¿No que si? - Luego se acercó al oído de ella- Después nos vengamos más cruelmente.

- Perdón, no fue mi intención - Se disculpó Kotty- Soy un niño malo ¡Buaaaaaaaaa!

- No, Kotty, no llores - Lo animó Osen-. Sólo estábamos divirtiéndonos.

- Y que diversión - Aplicó Hiromisu-. Te digo, nunca pensé que llegaría este día. Así que, hermanita, espero te haya gustado mi sorpresa - Él también estaba bastante sucio-.

- Mejor vámonos antes de que venga algún policía a reprochar nuestra acción - Recomendó el Dr. Kido-.

- ¡Qué aguafiestas, Joe! - Se oyó una voz familiar al fondo-.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Estos _insectos _son tan vulgares que se dedican a hacer guerras de comida? ¡No puedo creer que me hayas traído aquí, madre - Se quejó el principito Tachikawa-.

- Tranquilo, _Benji_, te divertirás con los insectos - Agregó Sei, haciendo hechar chispas a Ben-.

- ¡Mimi! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte, amiga! - Sora abrazó a su amiga la portadora de la pureza-.

- Ay, So, no puedo creer que lo hayan hecho antes de que llegáramos. Tenía ansias de hacerlo una vez más. No llegué al de Kurumi y Hiromisu, ni tampoco a este ¡Pero juro que llegaré para el de Taiki y los demás al año entrante! - Juró-.

- Eh, Mimi. A Taiki todavía le faltan cómo 3 años - Comentó el padre del nombrado-. Pero Yuri y Doguen se gradúan al año entrante.

- ¡Entonces al de ellos vendré! - Soltó, el principito a su lado hizo una mueca de desagrado-.

- Yo no vendré a hacer cosas de _insectos._ - Se cruzó de brazos- No lo haré.

- Hay, Benji, que aburrido, te pareces a Joe - Este la fulminó con la mirada-.

- ¡Tía Mimi! - Su ahijada mayor- ¡Dame un abrazo! - Le abrió los brazos, de más está decir que Mimi no se le quiso ni acercar- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no me quieres?

- No es eso, Sunny (Sanny), es que... Primero báñate y luego te abrazo.

- ¡Que mala eres! - Se cruzó de brazos- Aún así, quiero irme a bañar lo más rápido que pueda, de seguro estaré 7 horas para lavarme el cabello. Con permiso - Se dirigió a su casa, pero Kyo la detuvo-.

- ¡Hey, Sun-chan! Te acompaño - Ella asintió sonriendo- ¡Nos vemos, chicos!  
- Adiós - Dijeron todos, y los tórtolos emprendieron su camino-.

- Harían bonita pareja - Comentó Tía Mimi-.

- ¿Qué? No, no, no, no - Negando con la cabeza- Mi hermanita no tendrá novio hasta los 25 años, como mínimo.

- Que guardabosques eres, Hiro. Tu madre no era así - Reprochó sonriente-.

- Pero el tío, sí - Opinó Azumi, hablando de su hermano mayor-. Jen era demasiado celoso. Aún recuerdo mi primer cita con Iz... - Se detuvo- Eh, era muy celoso - Calló al ver como su amigo pelirrojo, se ponía mal al recordar-.

- Si, yo era igual con Kari - Se metió Tai opinando-.

- ¿Y tú que saltas si no hay charco? - Dijo Mimi. Todos rieron levemente, excepto Izzy, que estaba sumido en su mente, y su hija Osen, lo notó-.

* * *

Los treceañeros iban más que callados, no se dirigían la palabra. Ella de vez en cuando volteaba a verlo, y al bajar la mirada, él la levantaba para verla. Era algo mecánico. Se notaba la tensión y el nerviosismo en el aire. Miradas curiosas se preguntaban el porque de su aspecto, y no era para menos, si parecían botes de basura. Él joven Motomiya decidió romper el hielo.

- ¿Suna-chan? - La llamó-.

- Sí, ¿Kyo? - Contestó a su llamado, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos verdes, ante tal mirada, se sonrojó-.

- Eh - Quedó callado. No sabía que iba a decirle, solamente quería oírla hablar-. Genial que tocaremos en la fiesta de graduación.

- Oh, sí, sí. Es... genial - Bajó la vista-.

- ¿Te sucede algo?

- No, nada. Es sólo que... Kyo ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

Esa pregunta fue como cachetazo para Kyo ¿Qué le quería decir con esa pregunta? Comenzó a ponerse nervioso, su corazón latía a más de lo debido y su respiración se agitó.

- ¿A...q-que... vi-viene l-la... pre-pre-pregun-gun-ta? - Tartamudeando. La castaña lo miró extrañada-.

- Kyo, te ves tenso ¿Estás bien? - Le puso la mano en la frente y la retiró, al ver que estaba hervido y sudaba frío [Aclaración: Ellos estaban sucios, sí, pero se habían quitado de la cara la mugre un poco]- ¡Kyo, estás con fiebre! Vamos, en casa tomarás una ducha en el otro baño y te daré ropa de mi hermano. No puedes andar, te enfermarás más.

Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó casi arrastrando hasta su casa.

* * *

El grupo de digi-elegidos (Padres e hijos) se encontraban riendo de chistes en la plazita donde habían cometido su "castigo".

- Que bonitos son juntos - Dijo risueña Kurumi-. Cuando se casen, yo seré la madrina - Hiro la miró fulminante-.

- Ya les dije que mi hermanita no... - Su madre lo interrumpió-.

- ¡Ya cállate, hijo! ¡Estás peor que mi hermano!

- Depende a que te refieras por peor - El nombrado apareció de la nada-.

Era alto, a pesar de rondar un poco más de los 40, se veía como de 30. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, igual que el de su consanguínea, ondulado y lo tenía un poco largo. Tenía dos enormes ojos celestes, iguales a los de su madre (Muerta), diferentes a los verdes de su hermana, que los heredó de su padre. Se veía vestido muy moderno y casual. A su lado venía una mujer aproximadamente de la misma edad que él; lucía ropa elegante y moderna, como su marido. Tenía el cabello negro, largo y lacio con flequillo al centro. Tenía ojos azules, más oscuros que los de su esposo. Y a cada lado de estos dos personajes, habían dos jovencitos: La primera, era una niña de unos 6 años, tenía el pelo negro de la mamá, pero ondulado como su papá, atado en dos coletas y tenía ojos azules tirando a celestes, una onda turquesa. Vestía un vestidito rosa con una remera manga corta más clara por debajo; con unos zapatitos negros iguales a su cabello. Del otro lado, venía un joven de unos 16 años, era alto, muy apuesto según Kurumi; su cabello era sin duda, el de los Nikawa, exactamente el de su padre. Al igual que los ojos, celeste cielo. Se vestía de marcas muy caras, pero a pesar de todo, no era engreído. Llevaba un pantalón de jean y una camiseta manga corta blanca con un extraño dibujo en ella. Llevaba por encima una chaqueta negra.

- ¡Hermanito! ¡Aiko, sobrinitos! - Exclamó la profesora de literatura- Tanto sin verlos.

- Verdad, sis - Dijo él- ¿En dónde está mi bella sobrina que no puede tener novio?

- Se ha ido con el hijo de Daisuke a casa - Opinó Tai-.

- ¿¡Cómo!? ¿Mi prima sola con un hombre? - Gritó el hijo de Jen-.

- Jajajaja, igualito al papá - Rió Mimi-. Jenny, querido tanto tiempo que no se de ti.

- Hermosa Mimi, - Su esposa puso cara de celos, pero la ignoró- me alegra mucho verte - Le besó la mano como todo un casanova-.

- Si, si, todos felices por encontrarse, como no. Pero primero, hay que buscar a mi primita antes de que el pervertido de Kyosuke le haga algo - Celoso-.

- No te preocupes, Kaito, si mi chico salió a mí no hay de que preocuparse - Todos arquearon una ceja-.

- Con más razón, iré a buscarla - Yuri lo tomó de la chaqueta-.

- Tranquilo, Kai, no va a pasar nada. Sólo son amigos - Mintiendo, ella más que nadie sabía lo que su amiga sentía-.

- Yuri, suéltame - Tratando de safarse, la niña Hida es muy fuerte- Está bien, no iré - Resignado-. Pero si le toca un cabello me las va a pagar caro.

- ¿Para qué querría tocarle el cabello? - Preguntó Sei, su padre le pegó levemente en la cabeza en son de regaño- ¡Auch! Ok, me callo - Contestó al ver la fulminante mirada de su padre-.

- Bien, será mejor que dejemos a los tórtolos juntos - Admitió la mayor Ichijouji-. Yo iré a mi casa a planear la futura boda - Hiromisu estaba que echaba chispas, igual que su primo Kaito-.

- Papi ¿Dónde está mi prima? - Preguntó la pequeña nenita de 6 años-.

- Salió con uno de sus amigos, pero ya volverá - Alzándola- ¿Si, pequeña?

- Akemi, - La llamó tímidamente el menor de los hijos de los elegidos- ¿Quieres ir a jugar conmigo?

- ¡Si! - Saltó de los brazos de su padre y corrió junto a Kotty, con quien se fue a jugar-.

- Veo que aquí hubo una batalla campal - Observando a sus amigos-. Y ni siquiera fueron capaces de invitarme, que mal lo de ustedes, eh.

- Tú llegaste tarde cómo Mimi. Tendrán que venir el próximo año para ensuciar a Doguen y Yuri.

- Ay, Sori, pero es que a Yuri y Doguencito no te apetece tirarles nada. Son tan tiernos y buenos que te da pena tener que lanzarles algo - Agregó la castaña ex-pelirrosada-.

- Tú fuiste la que dijo que quería venir.

- Si, amiga, quería venir, pero para lo de los diablitos de Sei, Kyo y Sunny, Toshi no lo es tanto pero lo están contaminando - Rieron-.

- Bien, creo que debo ir a lavarme, quiero verme bien para esta noche.

- ¿Que harás está noche, hijo? - Preguntó TK curioso-.

- Nada que te parezca divertido, pá. Prefiero dejarlo así - Comenzó a irse- ¡Nos vemos! Ah, Kai-kun, me tendrás que dar algunas de tus tácticas para conseguir chicas, según me enteré, sales con Akane.

- Eso fue la semana pasada, man. Ahora estoy con Hitori.

- ¡Buena! - Chocan los cinco- Ahora, me voy - Dicho esto, se fue de forma torpe, corriendo y chocando a la gente quien lo miraba con asco por su apariencia-.

- Creo que iré con él, si tengo suerte lo alcanzo, ¡Oye Sei, espérame! - Le gritó su hermano quien corrió tras él-.

- Nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo, Taik, lucimos horrible.

- Papá, ellos lucían peor - Excusó Taiki- ¡Yo me quiero quedar!

- Nada de eso, nos vamos - Alzó a su hijo quien hacía escándalo para quedarse- Adiós a todos, nos veremos esta noche, para ustedes-saben-qué.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabemos? - Preguntó Mimi, que nunca se entera de nada- ¡Ah, sí eso! Nos vemos entonces - Acordándose- Vamos, Benji, hay que ir al hotel a desempacar.

- ¡Qué hotel, ni que hotel! Te quedas en mi casa - Regañó su amiga-. Ben puede dormir con Hiromi-chan y tú en el cuarto de huéspedes.

- ¿En serio no es molestia, Az? Mira que estaremos todo el verano - Algo dudosa, temía con que su amiga la echara por ser molesta-.

- Claro que no, Mi-chan. No es molestia, en serio. Será como en los viejos tiempos. Pero ahora prefiero que dejemos un rato a solas a mi hija y a Kyo ¡Quiero ver que sale de ahí! - Las mujeres presentes rieron-.

- Pfff - Bufó-. De ahí no saldrá nada porque no lo permitiré.

- Hiro-chan, suenas aburrido, deja a tu hermana divertirse un rato - Regañó Azumi-. Bien, vamos a buscar tus cosas, Mimi. ¿Dónde dices que las dejaste?  
- Están aún en el aeropuerto, les pedí que me las guardaran un rato.

- No se habla más, yo las llevo damiselas - Se ofreció Matt-. Aunque dirán que parecemos pordioseros por el aspecto.

- ¡A quien le importa! Al menos nos divertidos - Dijo Mayumi-. Papá ¿Puedo ir?

- Claro que...

- No - Interrumpió Sora-. No saldrás así.

- Pero mamá - Se quejó-.

- Sin peros, tú vienes conmigo y Kotty - Justo apareció al lado de Akemi-.

- Mami, ¿Akemi puede ir a casa? - Pidió el pequeñín-.

- Si Jen está de acuerdo - Mirando al mayor Nikawa-.

- Claro que sí. Pero pórtate bien hermosa - Le besó la frente a su hija- Sora, me llamas cuando quieras que desaparezca.

- Tranquilo, si es un angelito - Kaito revoleó los ojos-.

- Bien, vamos todos - Dijo Kou-.

Luego todos se repartieron: Sora se fue a su casa con May, Kotty y Akemi; Matt llevó a Mimi, Ben, Azumi, Hiromisu, Koushiro y Osen a buscar el equipaje de Mimi (Tenía como 15 valijas); Davis se fue a su casa; los Ichijouji hicieron lo mismo; Cody fue con Yuri a casa de su madre; Joe dejó a su hijo en casa con su esposa y fue al hospital porque tenía turno y Kari se fue con TK a la casa de él, para seguir empaquetando cosas para realizar la mudanza.

* * *

**Bueno, antes que nada, se que dije que subiría ese día el cap. pero me surgieron complicaciones asi que PERDÓN! en serio, mil disculpas.. Muchísisisisisisisisisisimas gracias por los reviews, me alegra que guste la historia :) Estos primeros caps., estarán un poco centrados en mis personajes originales (Azumi, Hiromisu y Sun), solo para adentrarlos a la historia y los conozcan mejor!**

**Para recompensar, hoy a la noche subiré el segundo capitulo =D **

**Creo que no me olvidé de nada más.. Ah si! quizá el capitulo de hoy está aburrido y denso, pero es porque es el primer cap, el que viene esta muucho más interesante, se titula: "Tragedias y Alegrias en un sólo día" **

**Sigan dejando reviews! un besoooo**

**Mer**


	3. Cap2:Tragedias y Alegrias en un solo dia

**ATENCIÓN: **Digimon, Casi Ángeles y la idea del fic no me pertenecen; son de Akiyoshi Hongo (Creo que era él), Cris Morena Group y CieloCriss respectivamente, el fic es solo para entretener.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Tragedias y Alegrías en un sólo día.

_13:50 p.m._

_POV's Kyo_

No entendía el porqué, pero me sentía pésimo. La cabeza sentía que me iba a estallar, la cara la tenía hervida y las manos frías. Tenía rostro pálido, y sólo quería dormir. Ya estaba totalmente limpio, con la ropa de Hiromisu. No voy a olvidarme como mi amiga, Sun-chan me cuidó esa tarde por mi fiebre.

- Kyo ¿Que tal te sientes? - Me preguntó, para que mentirle, me sentía terrible- ¿La cabeza te duele más o un poco menos?

- La verdad, es que me siento peor que antes - Entristeció su rostro-. Pero no te preocupes... De seguro ya mejor...o - Dije con esfuerzo-.

- No entiendo, hace un rato estabas perfecto y ahora estás que pareces un muerto ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - Se dijo. Luego tomó un termómetro electrónico y me lo encajó en la boca, apretó un botoncito en la punta y comenzó a funcionar- Veamos cuanto tienes de fiebre. - Ella esperó unos minutos, y posó su vista en el techo, que bonita se veía. Luego retiró el termómetro y abrió los ojos enormemente- ¡Kyo! Tienes 40° de fiebre. Hay que llamar a alguien de inmediato - Tomó el teléfono y pude oír como le hablaba a papá, diciéndole que estaba muy enfermo y esas cosas. Luego se acercó a mí y dulcemente me besó la frente, me sonrojé, suerte que no lo notó- Descuida Kyo-san, ya vienen tu papá y Tío Tai con Taiki. Iremos al hospital.

- N-n-no ¡No! - Dije- No quiero ir - Odio los hospitales, y tampoco me gustaba que me vieran enfermo-.

- No me importa lo que quieras o no. Irás. - Estaba enojada- No quiero que te pongas peor.

Me quedé callado. Al cabo de 15 minutos, llegaron papá con Tai y su pequeño hijo, ahora limpio. Subimos al auto de papá, el conducía, tío Tai iba en el lugar del co-piloto y los demás íbamos atrás. Yo iba en medio, mientras Sun me ponía pañitos húmedos que había traído. Taiki miraba sin entender.

- ¿Y para qué se ponen eso? Papá cuando me enfermo también lo hace, pero no entiendo para que sirven - Dijo con su vocecita chillona, según los vídeos que habíamos visto de la juventud de nuestros padres, se podía decir que era igual a la de Tío Tai de niño-.

- Es para que le baje la fiebre. Él tiene la frente caliente, pero el pañito está frío, es para que baje un poco. Aunque no está haciendo efecto - Se quejó mi "enfermera"-.

- Llegamos - Exclamó papá-. Bajen. Kyo, si quieres te cargo - Me ofreció-.

- Claro... que no. Sólo a-ayúdame - Dije, no iba a permitir que me vean como a un nene-.

- Como digas - Suspiró-.

_Fin POV's Kyo_

* * *

_14:15 p.m._

La peli-azul se hallaba probándose millares de conjuntos de ropa en su habitación. Todos eran muy bonitos y "sexys". Pero ella quería encontrar el perfecto para salir con su querido novio, Matsuo.

- Kurumi - Entró su hermanito y esta se exaltó-.

- ¿¡Qué no entiendes que hay que tocar!? - Le rugió-.

- Perdóname. Yo sólo quería preguntarte si quería algo de tomar - Con la cabeza gacha-.

- Ay, no, Zetty, perdóname tú a mí. Estoy algo tonta por que no encuentro que ponerme - Acercándose a él-.

- Yo creo que te ves muy bonita con el que tienes puesto - Kurumi se sonrojó- ¿Saldrás con alguien?

- Así es - Sonriente, buscando algo más en su closet-. Con Matsuo.

- Ah - Fastidiado-, el bobo ese.

- ¿Por qué lo llamas así? No lo conoces - Mirándolo sorprendida por la reacción del pequeño-.

- Es que no me cae bien. Preferiría que salieras con Hiro-kun, o tal vez con Kai-kun. Ellos son más buenos que Matsuo - Haciendo una voz rara al decir su nombre-.

- Pe-pero... - Nerviosa- Ellos no me quieren, Matsuo, sí.

- Como sea, a mí no me cae bien. Suerte con "Matsuo" - Se fue dejando a Kurumi pensativa unos minutos. De más está decir que luego siguió probándose más ropa para su cita, que haría que no estuviese presente en la fiesta de felicitaciones de sus 4 amigos-.

* * *

_16:30 P.m._

- Ake-chan ¿Quieres ver el vídeo del día que mi papito pisó Marte? - Le preguntó entusiasmado el jovencito-.

- Me encantaría, Kotty. - El pequeño tomó la mano de la nena y corrieron hasta el sillón-.

- ¡MAAAMI! - Gritó- Queremos que nos pongas el vídeo de cuando papi fue al espacio.

- Claro, cariño - Contestó Sora, llegando con dos vasos de jugo de naranja- ¿Te gusta el jugo de naranja, Akemi?

- Si, gracias señora.

- Dime tía Sora - Le pidió dulcemente-.

- Claro, tía. - Luego se dirigió a Kotty- ¿En serio tu papá a estado en el espacio? - Kotaro asintió- ¡Genial! Mi papi sólo va a las oficinas aburridas.

- ¡Mi papito es el mejor! - Sora miró con ternura a su hijo. Suena el teléfono-.

- ¿Hola? - Dijo Sora, del otro lado se oían voces asustadas, gritando- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Voy para allá!

* * *

_2 horas antes. 14:30 P.m._

Davis ayudaba a su moribundo hijo, salir de la camioneta, Sun llevaba a Taiki de la mano y Tai llamaba a todos avisando de la recaída de Kyo. Cuando se acercaron vieron que había mucha conmoción: Acababa de haber un accidente automovilístico, entre unos delincuentes prófugos armados y un peatón, que iba a hacerse su control diario al hospital; este yacía muerto.

Las personas se estaban muriendo del miedo, la policía no podía detenerlos porque tenían a un rehén a quien apuntaban.

- ¡Quietos que lo mato! - El pobre hombre lloraba, pero mucha gente prefería que lo matasen y la tortura terminara-.

- Sun-chan, llévate a Taiki y a Kyo de aquí - Le dijo Tai susurrando a su sobrina, esta quiso dar la vuelta cuidadosamente pero uno la vió y la agarró por el cabello, Tai sostuvo a su hijo que gritaba- ¡NO!

- Ahora sí, quietos que la mato, juro que la mato - Apuntándole a la cabeza-.

- ¡Suélt...tala! Desgraciado - Amenazó como pudo Kyo-.

- ¡Noooooooooo, Suna-chan! - Taiki lloraba escondido detrás de su papá- Papi, no quiero que la maten.

- ¡Suéltame! - Quiso zafarse pero no podía, pegaba patadas y gritos- ¡Suéltame, imbécil! - Le pegó un codazo y se soltó, quiso correr pero la volvieron a agarrar- ¡Que me sueltes! - Empezó a forcejearse pero fue tarde cuando oyeron un estrepitoso PUM-.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOO! - Gritó Tai. Soltó a Taiki y corrió hacia la joven que yacía en el suelo, desangrándose-.

- T-t-tío Ta-tai - Murmuró con pesadumbre- me... duele ¡Me duele! - Gritó mientras se sujetaba la herida hecha en el estómago del lado derecho-.

- Tranquila, cariño. Todo estará bien - Le quitó la campera y presionó para que la sangre dejara de salir-.

No pasaron ni 30 segundos cuando llegó el cuerpo médico y la trasladó. Davis estaba pálido, aún sujetando a su hijo enfermo quien se veía peor por la reciente escena. Taiki estaba en el piso, revolcándose diciendo que no quería que su amiga muriera.

- No, no, no, no - Llorando- ¡Papiiiiiiiiiii, hay que hacer algo!

- Hay... que llamar... a tía Az-azumi - Opinó Kyo, se veía más pálido y sudaba más-.

- Tienes razón - Dijo Tai temblando, acto seguido llamó a la madre de la herida quien histérica, llegó a los 10 minutos al lugar, acompañada de la prole-.

Estaban adentro todos menos Kyo que lo habían llevado a una habitación a observación y Sun estaba en terapia.

- ¿¡Dónde está mi hermana!? - Gritó a todo pulmón Hiromisu- ¿¡Qué le pasó!? ¿¡Quién fue el desgraciado qué...!? - No terminó porque Taiki lo abrazó. Osen también se sumó, quien estaba atrás. Se sentó en el suelo y abrazó a cada uno de cada lado- Tranquilos. Ella es fuerte, estará bien.

- Hiro-kun - Dijo Osen secándose las lágrimas- no quiero que se ¡Muera! Snif.

- Todo estará bien, cerebrito. No llores - Ben se acercó y le acarició el pelo. Hiromisu y Taiki miraron atónitos al principito- se pondrá bien.

- Encima Kyo también está enfermo y... ¡No quiero que ninguno muera! Buaaa - Lloró Taiki como un niño mimado-.

Mientras los adultos; Izzy trataba de consolar a Azumi, Mimi lloraba sentada junto a Daisuke, y Tai trataba de que Matt no perdiera la cordura.

- Tranquila, Az-chan, todo va a estar bien - Mientras le acariciaba el pelo cuando niños-.

- Geniecito, yo... Me muero si le pasa algo, me muero te lo juro - Se tapó la cara- ¿Por qué a ella? Dime, es tan buena. Izzy - Lo miró con los ojos llorosos y lo abrazó - ayúdame.

- ¡Amiga! - Mimi se sumó al abrazo- Yo sé que estará bien. No por nada es tu hija, Honey. Hay que tener fe.

- Ya hablas como TK - Comentó Izzy-. Pero es verdad, la esperanza es lo último que muere.

Fueron interrumpidos por Sora, quien llegaba con tres pequeñitos. Akemi y Kotaro venían de la mano llorando y May, aunque no quería mostrarlo, también estaba llorando.

- ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mi primita del alma se va a morir - Chillaba Kotty-.

- No digas esas cosas nunca más, Kotaro - Regañó May-. No se va a morir.

- Pero, pero - Lloriqueó, aún dándole la mano a su amiguita- ¡Buaaa! Perdón.

- No llores Kotty, mi prima no morirá. - La pequeña quería llorar pero quería mostrarse fuerte ante Kotty-.

Luego entraron Cody, Yuri, Sei, Toshi, Doguen, Jun, TK y Kari, quien era ayudada por su esposo, ya que había tenido fuertes contracciones.

- ¡Pardiez! ¿Dónde está? - Preguntó Sei con los ojos bañados en lágrimas- ¡En dónde está, digo! - Se agarró de los pelos- No, no, no, no. No puede estar pasando.

- Tranquilo, Sei - Yuri se agachó hasta donde estaba él y lo abrazó-. No hay que derrumbarse, tenemos que estar fuertes por... mi amiga. - Cada vez que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir se tapaba los ojos- Por favor, tienes que ser fuerte.

- Si Sei, nuestra Sun-chan es fuerte, pero necesita de nuestras fuerzas para salvarse. Hazle caso a Yuri, tenemos que velar por ella.

- ¿Y Kyo? - Preguntó Jun, a quien le pareció raro no ver a su sobrino llorando por la niña que le gustaba-.

- Está en observación, vinimos aquí porque estaba con fiebre, cuando... - Se le quebró la voz- pasó - En eso salió Joe de la habitación, quien también lloraba- ¡Joe!

- Mi hija ¿Cómo está, Joe-kun? - Se paró velozmente hasta quedar al frente del médico, su viejo amigo-.

- Az, te seré sincero - Todos comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos-. Está, muy muy muy delicada. Nose que pasará - Su amiga comenzó a llorar-. Aunque tengo la fé de que todo saldrá bien. Ha perdido mucha sangre y no sabemos si la bala le ha perforado un pulmón.

- ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Lloraron los pequeñitos, los más grandes trataban de consolarlos-.

- Hay mi... Dios - Fue lo último que dijo Kari antes de desmayarse en brazos de TK-.

- Kari, Kari ¡Kari! - Ella no respondía- ¡Ayuda! - Un montón de enfermeras fueron hasta Kari y la llevaron a una habitación-.

- ¡Cómo si no fuera mucho lo que estamos viviendo!

- Tranquila, Mimi. Todo estará bien - Consoló Matt-. Hay que tener esperanza.

- Esperanza, esperanza, esperanza ¡Estoy harta! - Estalló- ¡Todo el tiempo dicen que hay que tener esperanza y yo no quiero! - La miraron tristes- Porque sí... Llegara a pasarle algo a Sun, Kari o Kyo empeorara... Yo jamás volveré a tener esperanza en algo.

- Mamá - Articuló el joven Ben antes de abrazar a su adolorida madre-.

* * *

La joven abrió los ojos rápidamente, como despertándose de una pesadilla. Vió a su alrededor y se encontró con la sala de ensayos de la escuela, donde practicaba con los Teen. Estaba vestida como siempre, no traía manchas de sangre ni nada. Tampoco había nadie a su alrededor. Podía oír a las voces de los médicos preocupados, así como los llantos de su familia y amigos.

- ¡Hola, amiga mía! - La interrumpió una pequeña criatura sin patas color violeta azulado con marrón y orejas puntiagudas caídas en la punta. Sus enormes ojos eran color verde chillón- Te he estado esperando.

- ¿A mí? - Preguntó dudosa- ¿Quién eres?

- No me recuerdas - Se dijo triste, ella sentía conocerlo pero sin saber de dónde-. Bueno, ahora no importa. Hay que ir a lo que sí: Te estás muriendo, Sun.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, eso es por el disparo que recibiste en la puerta del hospital. Mira - Por el frente de ellos, se formó una pantalla de humo y se veía una sala de operaciones, donde había médicos movilizándose alocadamente tratando de salvarla; luego se formó otra imagen donde estaban todos sus seres queridos llorando por ella-. Te estás muriendo y hay que hacer algo.

- ¿Y qué pretendes que haga desde aquí? Es más, ni siquiera sé donde estoy o sí estoy o ¡No tengo idea! ¿Acaso esto es una post-muerte?

- Algo así - Luego se subió a los brazos de la chica- Vamos allá. - Ambos fueron al lugar indicado, se trataba de su departamento, pero decorado hacía 6 años atrás-.

- ¿Para qué me trajiste? ¿Me mostrarás lo que hice bien y lo que hice mal? - Observando a la criatura-.

- No. Te llevaré a tus más profundos recuerdos, donde verás porque tienes que seguir viva ¡Hacia allá! - Miraron a la puerta y vieron a una mujer de unos 30 y algo, quien llevaba de la mano a su pequeña hija: Esta era de cabello marrón, atado en dos altas coletas, con ojos verdes y llevaba puesto un jardinero violeta con una camiseta de un lila claro por debajo-.

_- ¡Mami, mami! ¿Podrán venir hoy Sei, Toshi y Kyo? - Preguntaba tratando de subirse a una silla, mientras la madre le preparaba la merienda-._

_- Claro, hija. Pero dime ¿No te aburres de tanto estar con varones? _

_- No. Son mis amigos, a quien le importa si son niños. Yo los quiero así - Sonrió-. Además, las niñas son aburridas._

_- Tú eres niña, cariño. Además también tienes amigas niñas_

_- Sí, pero yo no soy aburrida ¿Verdad, mami? - Le cuestionó con una vocecita chillona-. _

_- Por supuesto que no. Pero no quiero que andes peleando a piñas como los niños ¿Quedó claro?_

_- ¡Como el agua! A parte a mi no me gusta pelear. Yo prefiero que todo sea tranquilo y que halla paz._

La casa desapareció y volvieron a aparecer en el salón de baile.

- ¿Para qué me mostraste eso? - Alzándolo a la altura de su rostro-.

- Ya lo verás, amiga. Ahora tenemos que ir a otro lugar - Dicho esto último desaparecieron-.

* * *

- ¿Kyo? - Preguntó su amiga Yuri, al verlo en una cama conectado a un suero, pálido- ¿Estás despierto?

- Yu-yuri - Tartamudeó- ¿Y Sun-chan?

- Eh. - Titubeó- Ella está... - Bajó la cabeza- Muy mal, Kyo. Se está muriendo.

- ¿Cómo? - Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas- No puede ser.

- Yo... No se que haré si le pasa algo - Alzó la vista y se encontró con su amigo queriéndose levantar y quitarse el suero- ¿Qué haces? ¡Kyo, no cometas locuras! Suficiente ya con lo que está pasándole a Sunakoma y a tía Kari.

- ¿Qué pasó con tía Kari? - Deteniendo su acción- ¿Él bebé y ella están...?

- Están graves también. Venía con muchas contracciones y le adelantaron el parto ¡Y tú te arriesgas y ponernos peor a todos si te pasa algo! ¡Que desconsiderado! - Llorando-.

- Quiero estar con Sun. Si le pasara algo y no la viera por una última vez, jamás me lo perdonaré. Yo... La amo.

- Eso ya lo sé. Es por eso que quiero que estés aquí - Susurrando-. No queremos más tragedias, estás mal, quédate aquí.

- De, de acuerdo, Yuri. Pero por favor, si ocurre algo, quiero que vengas a avisarme. No me ocultes nada ... Sólo porque estoy enfermo - Ella asintió y se fue sin mirarlo. Él se volvió a recostar mirando el techo con la cabeza perdida en otro mundo-.

* * *

- ¿Y ahora que sigue? - Le cuestionó-.

- Ush, me desesperas. Cállate, Sun, ya lo verás - La regañó-.

- Bien, me callo pero vayamos rápido que no me queda mucho.

Esta vez aparecieron en el parque. Estaban jugando varios niños. Dos de 9 años, cuatro de 8, dos de 7, dos de 5 y uno de 4. Otra niña de la misma edad, estaba sentada en la sombra jugando un juego de ingenio, avanzado para su corta edad.

_- ¡A que no me atrapas, Kurumi! - Gritó el joven de 9 y corrió empujando a su hermanita de 8 años, quien no lloró pero se quejó-._

_- Ayy, estúpido Hiromi-kun. - Se miró la rodilla y la tenía raspada- Auuch, me duele. - Todos se le acercaron- ¿Qué acaso no pueden jugar menos agresivamente?_

_- Yo siendo tú, lo golpearía - Recomendó un rubio de de su misma edad, a quien le faltaba uno de los dientes caninos-. _

_- Pues, prefiero que todo sea tranquilo. No me gusta la violencia física. Prefiero que la culpa lo corcoma - Parándose con la ayuda de su amigo, Toshi-._

_- Se dice "carcoma", ignorante - La pequeña le sacó la lengua y siguió jugando con los demás-._

Una vez más, volvieron hasta el salón de baile, esta vez ella se veía fastidiada. Se estaba muriendo y no entendía como se iba a salvar con los escenas que le mostraba el pequeño animal.

- ¿Querías mostrarme lo tonta que fui?

- No, quería mostrarte tu cualidad - Respondió- ¿Sabes cuál es?

- ¿La verdad? No. No se que es lo que me quieres demostrar con todo esto. - La dejó en uno de los asientos metálicos en desniveles que había y se sentó junto a él- ¿Si no descubro cuál es mi cualidad... Moriré? - Le costó pronunciar la última palabra-.

- No pienses en ello, Sun. Ven, te mostraré algo más. - Otra vez, se esfumaron en la nada-.

* * *

En la sala de espera, se sentía un aire de tristeza, dolor y rabia, por no poder hacer nada.

- Esto no puede estar pasándonos - Comentó Sora, acariciando el pelo de su hijito quien se había dormido en su regazo llorando-. No puedo creer lo que nos está pasando.

- Y pensar que comenzó como un gran día - Ken suspiró-. Pero, yo tengo fé en mi amiga y en mi sobrina. Se que saldrán victoriosas de esto.

- ¡Sí! ¡No hay que bajar los ánimos! - Alentó Tai- Después de todo somos... - Se trabó ¿Qué era lo que iba a decir?- Somos... Familia - Agregó, la verdad, iba a decir otra cosa pero no recordó qué-.

"Hermana... Yo confío en tí y se que superarás esta prueba que te ha impuesto el destino. Yo siempre estaré apoyándote" Pensaron Tai y Hiromisu, para sus hermanas quienes se hallaban en estado crítico. El silencio fue invadido por Yuri, quien había salido de la habitación de Kyosuke.

- ¿Cómo está, Yuri? - Preguntó Davis-.

- Está bien. Sólo que no puede asimilar lo que pasa, hay que darle tiempo - Tomó asiento junto a su papá, y la abrazó contra él-. Sólo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes - Dijo y se quedó dormido sobre las piernas de Cody-.

- Sí, como antes - Susurró por primera vez, Kurumi, quien además de estar preocupada por su tía y amiga, había peleado con su novio porque iba a faltar a la cita. Ella también se durmió sobre su papá-.

* * *

- Bien, amiga mía, este es el último recuerdo, o sea, la última oportunidad, antes de empezar a pelearla - Dijo con su tierno vocecita-.

- ¿Pelearla? - Pregunto atónita- ¿Qué significa "pelearla"?

- Luchar por vivir, es la parte más difícil.

- ¡Sabes que no me gusta pelear, lo has visto en esos recuerdos! - La pequeña criatura miró a la joven como diciéndole "Ahí mismo tienes la respuesta" pero ella no se percató de eso- No, ¿Qué haré? - Comenzando a llorar-.

- No llores, te aseguro que con este lo sacas - Se subió a los brazos de Sun y juntos, fueron a otro sitio-.

Este es el más actual, es más, era de ese mismo día. Se encontraba mirando como caminaba con Kyo hasta su casa, cuando descubrió que estaba enfermo.

_- ¿Suna-chan? - La llamó-._

_- Sí, ¿Kyo? - Contestó a su llamado, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos verdes, ante tal mirada, se sonrojó-._

_- Eh - Quedó callado. No sabía que iba a decirle, solamente quería oírla hablar-. Genial que tocaremos en la fiesta de graduación._

_- Oh, sí, sí. Es... genial - Bajó la vista-._

_- ¿Te sucede algo?_

_- No, nada. Es sólo que... Kyo ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?_

_Esa pregunta fue como cachetazo para Kyo ¿Qué le quería decir con esa pregunta? Comenzó a ponerse nervioso, su corazón latía a más de lo debido y su respiración se agitó._

_- ¿A...q-que... vi-viene l-la... pre-pre-pregun-gun-ta? - Tartamudeando. La castaña lo miró extrañada-._

_- Kyo, te ves tenso ¿Estás bien? - Le puso la mano en la frente y la retiró, al ver que estaba hervido y sudaba - ¡Kyo, estás con fiebre! Vamos, en casa tomarás una ducha en el otro baño y te daré ropa de mi hermano. No puedes andar, te enfermarás más._

_Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó casi arrastrando hasta su casa._

Luego reaparecieron en la casa de ella, dónde se veía a si misma, llevando un fuentón con agua y pañitos húmedos para Kyo, que parecía muerto viviente.

_- Kyo ¿Que tal te sientes? - Le preguntó, aunque era algo obvio- ¿La cabeza te duele más o un poco menos?_

_- La verdad, es que me siento peor que antes - La joven entristeció su rostro-. Pero no te preocupes... De seguro ya mejor...o - Dijo con esfuerzo-._

_- No entiendo, hace un rato estabas perfecto y ahora estás que pareces un muerto ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - Se dijo. Luego tomó un termómetro electrónico y se lo encajó en la boca, apretó un botoncito en la punta y comenzó a funcionar- Veamos cuanto tienes de fiebre. - Ella esperó unos minutos, y posó su vista en el techo. Luego retiró el termómetro y abrió los ojos enormemente- ¡Kyo! Tienes 40° de fiebre. Hay que llamar a alguien de inmediato - Tomó el teléfono y llamó a Davis, avisándole que su hijo estaba volando en fiebre. Luego se acercó al hombrecito y le dió un tierno beso en la frente. Obviamente se sonrojó, Suna tuvo que vivir dos veces la situación para darse cuenta- Descuida Kyo-san, ya vienen tu papá y Tío Tai con Taiki. Iremos al hospital._

_- N-n-no ¡No! - Dijo- No quiero ir._

_- No me importa lo que quieras o no. Irás. - Estaba enojada- No quiero que te pongas peor._

Ya en el salón de baile, la castaña se puso a pensar. Pero nada llegaba hasta su mente, se mordía las uñas de la desesperación. La criaturita lo notó y saltó a sus hombros.

- ¿Y, mi querida Sun? ¿Lo has descifrado?

- No - Empezó a llorar-. La verdad que no se cuál es mi cualidad especial.

- Mira - Se formó una nube de humo y se vió la escena de la sala de operaciones donde estaba ella-. Sonara feo, pero las cosas empeoraran.

Y tenía razón: Su cuerpo comenzaba a descompensarse, convulsionando ferozmente. El terror se veía en el rostro de Joe Kido, de quien dependía la vida de la niña. Ella se echó a llorar, tapándose con las piernas. La situación iba de mal en peor.

- ¡Sunakoma Nikawa! ¡No bajes los brazos! ¡Es el momento más importante! Si no peleas, morirás. Es hora de luchar por lo tuyo - La animó-. Yo confío en ti, amiga mía.

- ¿Y por qué se supone que hay que pelear? ¡No hay nada porque pelear! - Rugió-.  
- Claro que si, pelea por lo que más quieras en esta vida - Con los ojitos llorosos-.

* * *

- ¿Señor Takaishi? - Llamó un médico anciano. El rubio se exaltó despertando a su hijo-.

- ¿Si? ¿Sabe algo de Hikari? - Pidió desamparado-.

- Eh... Su esposa está mejor, mucho mejor. La bebé, está bien, está en la incubadora - Los ojos de TK se volvieron brillantes-.

- ¿La? ¿Es una nena? - El doctor asintió- ¡No lo creo! Es... mi hija.

- Venga, se la mostraré - El médico condujo a TK a una sala donde estaba rodeada de enfermeras, que cargaban ropita y mantitas de bebé, de aquí para allá. Le entregó un barbijo y un guardapolvo- Será mejor que se ponga esto, es precaución nada más.

Takeru obedeció. Cuando entraron había fácil, unos 15 bebés en incubadoras. Algunos muy pequeñitos, lo que hizo estremecer al rubio Takaishi. Llegaron hasta una bebé, de tamaño normal, tirando un poco a pequeño. Tenía unos cuantos cabellos rubios, y estaba vestida con ropita blanca. Le habría encantado saber si los ojos que había heredado eran los de él, o los de su amada Kari.

- ¿Podría... darle un pequeño beso? - El doctor levantó la tapa de la incubadora, dejando al descubierto a la pequeña bebé. TK, se acercó y le acarició el pequeño cabello, acto seguido la besó con un enorme amor paternal. Se alejó y el Dr. Torishima cerró la incubadora- Es tan cálida. Salió a su mamá.

TK se sentía feliz. Sentía que su vida había adquirido un nuevo tesoro, que no se dejaría perder. Después de tantas desgracias, una alegría tenía que llegar a su vida.

* * *

- ¡Vamos, Sun, no te rindas! - Reclamaba la criatura. Suna lloraba descontroladamente, su cuerpo real iba deteriorándose poco a poco-.

- ¡¡No puedo!! - Gritó- ¡NADIE ME DEJA SER FELIZ! ¡Mi vida siempre se arruina por algo! ¡¡¡NO PUEDO!!! - Gritó, luego seguía llorando más y más-.

* * *

- Vamos, vamos - Le hacían el electro-shock- Vamos, Sun, yo se que puedes - Le decía Joe a su sobrina-. SÉ que saldrás de esta.

* * *

En la sala de espera, todos comenzaron a sentirse peor, iban perdiendo la fe poco a poco. Veían entrar y salir médicos y enfermeras, hasta que Tai se decidió a preguntar.

- ¡Alto! - Detuvo a una enfermera- ¿Me dice que pasa con la srta. Nikawa?

- A ella... Están tratando de reanimarla. Se va.

- ¿¡¡QUÉ!!? - Gritaron en la habitación. Los niños que dormían se despertaron y siguieron llorando-.

- ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Lloró Kotty- ¡SUNNNNNNN, NO TE MUERAS!

- Mi hermana del alma, se va - Dijo Taiki- ¡No dejen que se la lleven!  
- No quiero perder a mi amiga - Anunció Yuri, llorando mientras su papá, la consolaba-.

- No, por favor, Sun-chan. No me dejes - Sei cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de ellos-.

- Yo confío, hermana. Confío - Hiromisu tomó aire, antes de seguir llorando mientras abrazaba a Osen-.

- Esto no está pasando, es un mal sueño - Indagó la pelirroja-.

- Que no se vaya. A pesar de que le peleo siempre, yo la quiero mucho - Admitió el principito-.

- Amiga, tú puedes... No te vayas aún. - La rubia tomó la mano de su papá, quien también dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas-.

- ¡Yo creo que Suna es fuerte! ¡Saldrá de esta y volveremos a verla! - Gritó Doguen queriendo mostrarse por una vez como el fuerte y no el débil-.

- Hay, morci, quiero que te quedes aquí y estés para siempre irradiando tu paz - Kurumi lloraba quizá más que Kotaro-.

- Prometo que si sales viva, no permitiré que nada te pase nunca más - Juró el intermedio Ichijouji-.

- Hermana, te doy mi luz, mi alegría, mi fuerza. Pero por favor, no mates a tu paz, a NUESTRA paz - Toshiro cerró los ojos y juntó las manos, ni siquiera sabía de donde habían salido sus palabras-.

* * *

- Sun-chan... Tú puedes... Confía en ti, en nosotros, en mi. Confía en que saldrás de este calvario. Quiero ver tu sonrisa... Una vez más. Quiero oír tu voz... Una vez más. Quiero estar junto a ti... Una vez más. Te amo - Kyo se quitó el suero y salió de la habitación tambaleándose. No sin antes tomar sus googles que estaban a su lado-.

* * *

- No puedo, amigo mío - Lloró-. Soy débil - Su figura comenzaba a desvanecerse, cada vez se hacía más opaca-. No puedo mí... Yaamon - Recordó-. No se cual es mi razón de existir. No puedo seguir...

- Si puedes - La acarició con su cuerpecito, antes de que desapareciera por completo. El pequeño Yaamon comenzó a llorar-. Yo se que puedes, tú me trajiste aquí. Tú, amiga mía, tú, eres quien ha traído la paz al mundo. Tú puedes, sin ti, este mundo quedaría en violencia, dolor y sufrimiento.

* * *

Pero ya era tarde. Joe se sentía la persona más desdichada del mundo ¿Con qué cara diría que su sobrina acababa de morir? Se quitó los lentes y se talló los ojos con los dedos, secando las lágrimas.

Salió al lugar y se acercó a su gente, sus amigos, a quienes el miedo los dominó. No hicieron falta palabras, para que se dieran cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- No... No - Susurró- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - Gritó antes de caer y llorar en brazos de Izzy- No, Izzy, mi Sun... No.

- ¡No, no, NOO! - Gritó Kyo y corrió chocando a todos, seguido de sus amigos, a la habitación en donde estaba su muerta amiga-.

Al llegar, vieron como estaban tapándola. Los adultos llegaron por atrás, y no había ninguno que no llorara. Los niños entraron a la habitación, a pesar de que las enfermeras y doctores querían echarlos.

- ¡Al diablo con zona restringida! - Se quejó Ben- ¿Acaso no ven que perdimos a nuestra amiga?

Kyo destapó el cuerpo y la vio. Pálida, fría y sin vida. Algunos comenzaron a llorar más. Kyo estaba a su lado, llorando, igual que Yuri. Sei consolaba a May y Kotty, quien se revolcaba histérico. Taiki lloraba con Osen y Ben. Toshi le tomó la mano, fría, pero aún así, era su mano. Doguen estaba al lado de Kurumi, quien se arrodilló al lado y la miraba con tristeza. Su hermano estaba a la cabeza, acariciándole el pelo.

"No te vayas" pensaron al mismo tiempo, "Aún estás aquí".

Acto seguido, de cada niño salió una luz de color diferente: [Pongan la canción Shouri Zen No theme e imaginen la escena]

Kyo, color cobrizo; Taiki, naranja; Yuri, una marrón; May, de color azul; Doguen, gris; Kurumi desprendió una luz fucsia; Ben, verde; La de Osen era violeta; La de Toshi, rosa; Sei, amarilla como su cabello; Hiromisu, verde agua; Kotty de color rojo; y Zetaro, bordó. Todas se unieron a la de su amiga, que era un blanco nacarado cegador, y se adentraron a ella. La habitación se hundió en un arco iris. Los adultos miraban sorprendidos la escena.

Luego de eso, la muchachita, abrió lentamente sus ojos, color verde y observó a sus amigos, llorando y abrazándola. Todos alzaron su mirada y boquiabiertos, miraron a los adultos, sonriendo. Todos se acercaron y la besaban, abrazaban, entre otras cosas. Pero ella en lo único que pensaba era en tratar de recordar quien la había ayudado todo ese tiempo.

* * *

**Holaaaaaa! Después de un tiempo, regresé! jajajajaja.. primero que nada, agradezco por el review a CieloCriss (Diosa, sin vos no escribiría esto) no subi antes, porque sali todos los dias del finde de la primavera, ejejjejeje**

**Antes que nada, aclaro algo: Yaamon es la etapa bebé de impmon, e impmon (Aqui en este fic) va a digievolucionar en Wizardmon, porque no me gusta el que es de etapa crecimiento de wizardmon (canddlemon) así que, explico asi no haya confusiones.. Otra cosa, todo lo que vaya entre "" y cursivas (que sea texto largo) son pensamientos, lo que va en () son explicaciones o agregados, que son parte del fic, y lo que va entre [] son notas o recomendaciones de la autora.**

**nuevamente, gracias a los que leen! El próximo capítulo se titula: "Teen Angels".**

**un besoooo.**

**Mer**


End file.
